Défi Collectif
by Demetra83
Summary: Un petit crossover suite à un défi !


Hello, j'ai participé au défi collectif de l'été sur la page Bibliothèque de Fictions.

J'ai reçu le défi de Capricorne11, je devais placer les mots " danser, éphémère, songe, nuit, guerre ". La contrainte est : histoire avec trois temps différents.

Comme j'étais incapable de me décider entre Stargate et Lucifer, j'ai mélangé les deux ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le major Samantha Carter s'impatientait. Le Colonel Jack O'Neill le savait car elle remuait sans cesse sur son siège et jetait des regards réguliers à l'horloge accrochée derrière le bar.

Il posa une main réconfortante sur celle de Sam.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain qu'elle va arriver et que tout va bien se passer. »

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue et j'appréhende un peu. »

« De quoi ? Tu es sublime, brillante - mais elle doit déjà le savoir - et tout comme elle tu fais le métier dont tu as toujours rêvé. »

« Jack, la beauté, c'est éphémère » déclara distraitement Daniel.

« Merci Dany boy, ça nous aide beaucoup » rétorqua Jack, sarcastique.

« Comment l'as-tu connue déjà ? »

« Est-ce que tu prends bien tes médicaments ? Sam a déjà raconté l'histoire au mess l'autre matin ! » gronda Jack, mécontent.

Sam soupira, mi-figue mi-raisin.

« Le père de Chloé et le mien étaient très amis à San Diego. Son père est décédé à peu près à la même époque que ma mère. Nous étions jeunes, ça nous a rapprochées. On s'est perdue de vue quand je suis entrée à l'académie. Elle a fait du cinéma avant de rentrer dans la police. J'étais surprise quand elle a appelé pour proposer de passer boire un verre afin de me présenter son petit ami » raconte Sam.

« Et tu vas en profiter pour lui présenter le tien et ton… équipe ? » demanda Daniel, taquin.

Sam allait répondre quand une jeune femme entra dans le restaurant. Un homme fort bien habillé - trop bien habillé pour le lieu d'ailleurs - lui tenait la porte. Sam reconnut immédiatement son amie d'enfance mais quand elle croisa le regard de l'homme, des flashs de la mémoire de Jolinar, dont elle avait été l'hôte, lui arrivèrent !

Jack et Daniel reconnurent les signes et tentèrent de gagner quelques secondes.

Daniel, en bon maladroit, renversa habilement son thé glacé sur la table. Le remue-ménage laissa à Sam le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

Teal'c lui demanda si elle allait bien et elle sourit.

Elle avait l'habitude des souvenirs de Jolinar, pourtant cette fois, c'était différent. Cela ressemblait plus à un songe, presque comme si elle rêvait éveillée.

Elle avait vu le compagnon de Chloé se battre contre des Goa'uld, pourtant elle n'avait pas ressenti la présence d'un symbiote. C'était très étrange, un instant il avait ce même visage angélique et l'instant suivant, l'ange avait laissé place au démon !

Chloé se rapprocha de leur table et Sam se leva pour l'étreindre.

« Sam, tu es superbe ! »

« Je te retourne le compliment, le soleil de Californie te donne une mine radieuse. »

« À moins que cela ne vienne de son merveilleux petit ami ! Lucifer Morningstar, pour vous servir » déclara l'ange déchu en tendant sa main à Sam.

Jack avait discrètement fait signe à Teal'c pour savoir si le nouveau venu hébergeait un symbiote mais le Jaffa fit non de la tête.

Daniel se chargea des présentations comme Sam gardait les yeux fixés sur Lucifer.

« J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu » dit Sam, consciente d'avoir fixé le démon un peu plus longtemps que la bienséance ne le permettait.

Chloé s'empressa de répondre « c'est parce qu'il a un physique très banal ! »

« Mais pas du tout, Chloé ! Je suis un être vivant tout à fait hors norme ! »

Chacun rit de la plaisanterie et tout le monde s'installa à table.

Jack demanda à Chloé et Lucifer ce qu'ils désiraient boire et demanda à Sam de l'accompagner au bar.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demande-t-il en posant une main protectrice dans son dos.

« J'ai eu des souvenirs de Jolinar et j'ai vu… Lucifer ! » s'écria-t-elle presque en faisant le lien.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que… »

Jack allait répondre mais ledit Lucifer s'approcha.

« J'ai demandé à voir leur carte des vins mais bien évidemment je savais que j'allais être déçu. Un petit quelque chose à me conseiller ? »

Sam resta interdite face à ce qu'elle devinait être un être céleste.

Jack proposa « un Jack Daniels bien sûr ! »

« C'est très drôle de me proposer un alcool qui porte votre nom et celui de votre ami archéologue ! » dit Lucifer de son habituel ton taquin.

L'apéritif se déroula merveilleusement bien, Sam ayant réussi à occulter les souvenirs des Jolinar afin d'évoquer ceux qu'elle partageait avec Chloé.

« Et tu te souviens de cette colo Wiccan ? On avait tanné nos mères pour y aller et on se retrouvait à danser presque toutes les nuits sous la lune pour leurs rituels bizarres ? » raconta Chloé, en riant.

« Une colo wiccan ? » répétèrent Daniel et Jack en chœur.

Même Lucifer leva un sourcil interrogateur mais il ne fit pas de commentaire. Ce lever de sourcil valait celui de Teal'c, très surpris de l'habileté du nouveau venu.

Jack proposa de venir partager un barbecue chez lui et Sam, car personne ne semblait décidé à se quitter de sitôt.

Une fois sur place, Jack en bon maître de maison fit visiter les lieux aux nouveaux venus.

Dans le bureau, Lucifer, curieux, attrapa un objet insolite, afin de l'étudier de plus près.

Il fut immédiatement projeté dans ce qui lui sembla être une vision du futur.

La guerre faisait rage et Lucifer vit Teal'c combattre aux côtés de ses semblables contre d'autres Jaffas. Dans sa vision, combattaient à leurs côtés Jack, Sam, Daniel et de nombreux humains ainsi que ceux que Lucifer connaissait sous le nom de Tok'ra, la race de Jolinar.

Difficile de dire où se déroulait la bataille mais Lucifer doutait qu'il s'agisse de la Terre.

Après un court instant, bien qu'intense, il revint dans le présent.

Il s'écria « à quoi donc jouez-vous tous les quatre sous cette montagne ? »

Chloé regarda son compagnon avec de grands yeux.

« Lucifer, de quoi parles-tu ? »

« Ils savent très bien de quoi je parle » répondit l'ange déchu tout en arrachant le bonnet de la tête de Teal'c afin de dévoiler son symbole doré, incrusté dans son front.

Sam fit un pas vers Lucifer.

« Vous avez combattu, il y a bien longtemps, aux côtés des Tok'ra. Vous savez contre quoi nous nous battons et Teal'c est avec nous » dit-elle doucement.

« Je le sais bien, ma vision était des plus claires. Je croyais juste que les faux dieux étaient de l'histoire ancienne, depuis que nous les avons chassés d'ici il y a des millénaires. »

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Chloé, d'un ton sec.

On passa au salon et Lucifer commença à raconter.

« Après la création, mon père laissa l'Homme gérer sa foi comme il l'entendait. L'apparition du polythéisme ne l'inquiétait pas plus que cela mais quand cette race de serpent, notez l'ironie, est apparue, il a demandé à tous ses enfants de les surveiller. Il a créé l'univers mais seul ce qui se passe sur Terre lui importe vraiment. Il veille sur ses petits protégés. Quand les serpents ont commencé à convoiter les humains, il nous a envoyé chasser les faux dieux. Nous avons rencontré ce qu'on appellerait aujourd'hui des résistants, les Tok'ras qui se battaient déjà contre eux sur d'autres planètes, assez éloignées de la Terre. Avec mes sœurs et mes frères nous avons conclu un accord : nous nous débarrassions des Goa'uld en échange du silence sur nos existences respectives. Mes semblables ont aussi juré de laisser les Tok'ras tranquilles tant qu'ils ne revenaient plus ici. »

Lucifer marqua une pause et Daniel en profite pour poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Vous dites que votre père, Dieu, n'est pas contre le polythéisme. Mais n'envoie-t-on pas en enfer les non croyants ? »

« Grand Dieu non ! Les enfers seraient remplis d'innocents dans ce cas ! On serait obligé de trouver plus grand et croyez-moi, rien ne s'était assez vaste pour accueillir tout ce petit monde !

Mon père pense que vous laisser votre libre arbitre est sa meilleure idée. Il punit les blasphémateurs mais il estime que chacun trouve en lui un moyen de croire en Dieu et ça lui suffit. »

« Merci pour ce cours mais peut-on en revenir à nos moutons » s'écria Jack.

« Ma vision était claire mais j'ignore quand aura lieu cette bataille contre nos ennemis. En revanche, ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je suis des vôtres pour botter les fesses des faux dieux encore une fois ! J'en parlerai à Amenadiel tiens, ça le déridera peut-être ! »

Chloé voulut se jeter sur lui et l'implorer de ne pas aller se battre mais elle ne le connaissait que trop bien, quoi qu'elle dise, il avait les intérêts de l'Humanité à défendre et ce n'était pas rien !

Les visions de Sam et de Lucifer étaient claires, les Goa'uld n'avaient pas retenu la leçon et les humains comme les êtres célestes étaient bien décidés à se faire entendre, de nouveau.

FIN

* * *

Bon j'avoue j'étais partie pour écrire un truc plus long et ça me démange d'en faire une vraie histoire ^_^


End file.
